


Come Back to Me

by AKAuthor



Series: Darling [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), SPECTRE (2015), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Depression, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, kinda fluffy ending, soulmates are overly affectionate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 18:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5836042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKAuthor/pseuds/AKAuthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmate AU. James resigned himself to not having a soulmate. He meets Q and the love is overwhelming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Back to Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is likely to be edited and changed later on.

When you meet your soulmate the affection and immediate love is so great, they say the rush of chemicals has been known to alter personalities and cause mental damage. You can’t just walk away from your soulmate, the pain inflicted on both parties if not completely bonded is enough to kill. 

James Bond enjoyed life without the tight sensation in his chest of being away from his other half. He could flaunt and preen without concern for his heart. There was an underlying desire for love, however, when he woke alone is his flat the lurching and tugging feeling in his chest was painful and unable to be relieved. The other side of his bed was cold, and made up, James sometimes caught himself staring longingly at it, wishing for the void to be filled.   
As a Double-Oh agent, James Bond was advised against finding his soulmate, although little could be done if he happened to run into them –walking away would leave both in immense pain, and acknowledging and then risking his life or dying would prove fatal to both anyway. 

Tanner had a soulmate, they attended functions together, so James had met her a few times. Claire was always fond of retelling how she met Tanner in a line at the bank, and the two ended up making out on the floor and locking themselves in a cubicle.   
M only mentioned hers in passing, but she appeared more and more in pain the longer she spent in the office without going home.   
Mallory was definitely married, though whether to a soulmate or a person who didn’t like being alone either. 

Being shot off the bridge proved to James that he wasn’t meant to be a soulmate to anyone, remaining alone for as long as possible would be a better decision all round. His new found depressed love caused pangs of loss and he let himself drown in emotion for the first time in years.

When MI-6 was blown up and he returned, he probably smelt of alcohol, regret, and loneliness, if the hidden look M cast him was to be believed. As he walked into the gallery, surrounded in gloom, James felt a little lighter inside, something warmer than whiskey and lighter than the brick of sadness pushing on his heart. 

In room 42, he sat down, waiting for his new Quartermaster. A tinge of nervousness was building around his body, tingly and tense. The seat next to him sank as someone sat, and a lovely gentle voice floated around them, quipping his age.  
Intending to shift to a new bench to wait for the Quartermaster, James found himself reluctant to leave the sweet voice. A pull and a tug in his chest had him look to the right, and two brilliantly green-blue eyes met him, glassed by frames. 

What happened next was instinct and caused a flurry of applause in the quiet room. James and the green-eyed boy, who couldn’t be older than thirty at first glance, clashed with fervour, hands coming up to knead at shoulders and trace pectorals through button down shirts. Their noses were pushed together as they parted, unwilling to relinquish skin on skin contact. James was certain his pulse was on a loud speaker, the rushing deafening him to everything other than the eyelashes brushing his cheek bones. He never wanted to leave this darling, this sweet thing that made his heart thump in reverse and could solve all his problems with every little smile.

“Double-Oh Seven?” The breathless voice huffed. James blinked. 

“Q?” 

A small smile was his response, and pulling him closer, James inhaled his scent, curls of dark hair dusting his chin. “Come back to me.”

 

When the entire Skyfall and Silva incident was over, James was crumbling under emotional duress, grief, and an incomplete soulmate bond. He found himself sitting in his flat with an empty whiskey bottle and a ceramic bulldog winking at him. Silently, Q let himself into the flat and even staring down the barrel of Bond’s gun, the happiness of being close to his soulmate was too much and they fell onto the couch, whiskey kisses peppering skin and pale hand tracing the planes of a scarred chest.


End file.
